harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Style Definately not a big fan of the design either - it's a strong, valid attempt, but it does not do HP justice. I can help if you like? Also, if we're creating a community here for sites, please add a Harry Potter site I help manage. This is Harry Potters School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at (http://www.harrypotter.ca). I'm not a big fan of the black backround and colorful links. Expecially with the white border. I would suggest leaving it with the default white wiki-style, it looks more professional. MadMuggle 01:57, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I've actually made a new version (without the black background) at User:Rainer/New Main Page Proposal. Have a look! 03:16, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, much nicer! MadMuggle 06:27, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) better background be changed to be like that of Main Star Trek Wiki (http://memory-alpha.org). :I still prefer a background with the torches (for a personal "touch"). User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 16:19, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I think the person that made the comment about the background meant the wiki-wide Monobook.css should be the dark grey that MA uses or black so the current Main Page blends in and looks better.. 23:34, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Frankly this page is terrible. Get rid of the God-awful torches. The font is horrendous, the colours hopelessly distracting, the black background amateur. It is almost completely unreadable on lower resolutions. Let's get it simple, streamlined, default white wiki-style, although almost anything would be an improvement. Rainer's would be a good starting point. Just to justify what I've said. Surely this should be a site about informing. If we are looking to provide easy access to information the style in which we present that information should not detract from its readability. Simple and user friendly is the way to go. 86.145.198.172 12:05, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Well, thank you very much; for your information, I created the prototype. I agree that it isn't as professional looking as Rainer's, but we had to start somewhere. Now, about the font. Charlesworth is the closest approximation to the Harry Potter font I could find. Perhaps you don't have Charlesworth on your computer, which would explain everything. I'm quite aware that some people don't have Charlesworth in their computers, but maybe they should update their fonts once in a while? In case you were wondering, I have been trying to create a navigation portal for some time now. As you are perhaps aware, it's not finished, partly because Rainer created a much more "professional" looking main page, and partly because I have no time. "Simple and user friendly" is what I had in mind since the very beginning. I don't like to complicate things, you know. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 12:55, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Or perhaps you want us to replace the main page immediately? Btw, if you want something "professional looking," why not lift the German code http://harrypotterwiki.de/index.php/Hauptseite and picture and everything else? The cold Arial fonts and tables and lists so characteristic of them? And maybe you want some professional-but-terrible writing style too? Much more professional looking, isn't it? And maybe you'll start criticizing the text and "speculation" and want articles written "just like in Wikipedia." If you haven't yet noticed, this is not Wikipedia. We don't do things here like over there. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 13:06, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Is that a random dig at the Germans I see there? I'm sorry that my comments came across as they seem to have done. I was not trying to attack anyone personally but merely give an immediate impression about the page as a first time visitor. In hindsight maybe I should have been less vociferous, or, if your comments represent the standard attitude to new contributors, maybe I shouldn’t have bothered at all. No I don't think we should copy another site and I don't think I suggested that. I didn't say we should be professional looking. I don't think I said anything about writing style, or even mentioned Wikipedia. The fact remains that a combination of an unusual font that some users may not have; multicoloured text on a black background; centre justification; unusual layout of links; and titles that are insufficiently differentiated from links, combine to create an unattractive and unwelcoming main page that is not easy to use. Sanguini 14:01, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't remember saying that you suggested those things. It was just a guess about what you were most likely to say next, considering your harsh words and criticism. Anyway, the other fact, too, remains - the one that we had anticipated your comments for some time and had begun to take action even before you came along and said ... well, we know what you said. Please give us some time to act. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 14:53, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::Reading back on what I said, I was definitely too nasty. So my apologies, you're right, my words were too harsh. :::::I was trying to be constructive though, I'll try harder next time. :::::I do think, however, that your assumptions about what I was likely to say (and your rather bizarre assertion that the German race is known for its devotion to the Arial font) were a little unkind and seemed to read as a deliberate misinterpretation of my motives.Sanguini 18:00, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::::this is my first time contributing at all to any wiki, so forgive me if the formatting is a bit off, here. but the main page has to go. and as the "creator", chosen-one you shouldn't be squabbling, you should be encouraging constructive change and trying to diffuse situations. ;o) ::::::i came here because im trying to find the best sources for HP info for use in a project of mine... so far it looks like this is one of the better, hopefully i stick around. ::::::-- essex --24.15.121.20 09:39, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::Another perfect example of an editor who does not read! I shall repeat: we are doing everything in our power to get rid of this monstrosity, but you cannot just come in here and demand that we replace it immediately! You have to give us some time to change it! 12:26, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :::that attitude was exactly what i was talking about, johnny. ;oP :::i dont recall demanding a thing.Essex 19:47, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Rumors Hey guys, check out these rumors, Theory 1) Harry will die in book 7 because JK said that there will only be 7 books and therefore, to keep from being nagged about writing more, she'll kill him at the end of this one. *Update: I saw an interview with JK in which she says that she has no plans to write an 8th book, but she won't say that it'll never happen.* :Meh, I doubt that he'll die. That would just make this be a very depressing series. On a semi-related point, the Leaky Cauldron's PotterCast does a bit in the fan interview section called "Live or Die?", where they ask the interviewee whether they think a certain character will live or die. Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Theory 2) Some "fan" of Harry's will die in Book 7. It won't be someone obvious like Colin or Dennis Creevey. Also, Harry will acquire a new tool for rule-breaking seeing as that seems to happen about every other book or so. :Who other than those two are "fans" of Harry? I think any new tool would be a spell. Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Theory 3) Harry, Ron and Hermione will find their "true lovers" in book 7. This will be Harry & Ginny, Hermione & Ron. *I think these "who will get with whom" theories are a bit rubbish and not worth discussing...but that's just my opinion* :Yes, yes. Rubbish. Plus, if she were in her right mind, she'd write Harry/Hermione ok, let's not start the shipping wars again. Yeah, H/G and R/Hr is pretty clear-cut at this point. Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Very Strange Theory 4) Dumbledore was a Horcrux. When Riddle visited Dumbledore's office in the memory seen in Book 6, he supposedly moved his wand and could have done it then. Therefore, when Dumbledore died, another Horcrux had been destroyed. :Would be intriguing, but I believe what actually happened was Voldemort's wand hand twitched as if he wanted to reach for his wand, but didn't. Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Theory 5) Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him. Dumbledore doesn't try to perform any spells without speaking while waiting for Snape to show up and then, when it's clear that Snape is not going to help out, he calmly "Snape...please..." Moreover, both are Legilimens and so a whole conversation could have transpired between them without anyone knowing. They might have decided that Dumbledore was the one who would die given Snape's Unbreakable Vow. :Either that, or Snape is just a low-down, unforgivable, ungrateful little…but there's too much that doesn't mesh with that explanation. They could have planned for such an eventuality, given Dumbledore's idea of what Draco was up to. Everything works with that. The Legilimens idea is good, too, as Snape was staring at Dumbledore during this episode (IIRC). Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Theory 6) Snape isn't evil. Given JK's writing style, she wouldn't be so obvious about Snape's character as she was in the beginning of the book by doing the whole Unbreakable Vow chapter. Also, this would mean that Dumbledore was completely wrong about Snape and he was wrong very infrequently. Snape didn't have much of a choice at the end of the book. :But remember, Dumbledore says that because he is so clever, his mistakes are correspondingly larger. But yes, starting off the book screaming "Snape is evil! Hellooo, Death Eater conference, Aisle 9!" is a pretty obvious clue that something isn't as obvious as it seems. Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Theory 7 which we've seen before) RAB is Regulus Black. This is supported as we saw that they found a locket in the Black house when they were cleaning it out. However, in this case, is it possible that Mundungus took it and has sold it off to someone? :And that someone gave it to Voldemort, perhaps? Though I've seen other theories that say that Aberforth Dumbledore is currently in possession of the locket. I do think that the locket mentioned in Book 5 is the Horcrux, though. That's the kind of subtle throwaway clue that Rowling would put in. Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Theory 8) Snape was in love with Lily Potter. They were both excellent at potions. Snape turns spy after discovering that his telling VOldemort the piece of the prophecy he heard eventually led to Lily's death. :But he called her "Mudblood". Nice way to show you care about someone, ain't it? Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) That's it. What do you think of them?--Daniel O 18:16, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Why isn't anyone replying to what I put down above?--Daniel O 18:16, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :Patience, we're a little low on editors right now. Trust me, we've had stuff sitting on the community portal for months with only one or two responses. I think we're down to two active editors at any given point — most of us are in school. I've responded above, first indent. :Maybe we should have a dedicated page for discussing rumours in the HPW: namespace. Squee! (Sorry, I have had an insane desire to run around screaming that all afternoon, and I have to let it out somewhere.) Hermione1980 23:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Something for those who fancy Daniel Radcliffe Two revealing pictures of Daniel Radcliffe for you girls. http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a394/Tamyzinha/6packabs.jpg and www.angelfire.com/ultra/shirtless4ever/danyum.jpg